The present invention relates to a device for protecting an intravenous site of a patient from water and other contaminants during intravenous infusion and more particularly to a device for securing and protecting and intravenous catheter from unwanted and undesired movement thereby significantly decreasing complications and reducing unscheduled catheter restarts.
An intravenous catheter can be dangerous if not properly securedxe2x80x94dangerous to both the patient and the healthcare worker. Taping the intravenous catheter to the skin of the patient is not an acceptable solution, as tape is not designed to secure a catheter. Moreover, tape allows micro-movement of a catheter which in turn can result in complications, including phlebitis, infiltration, extravasations, dislodgement, disconnection, and even infection. Such complications necessitate unscheduled catheter restartsxe2x80x94which expose healthcare workers to dangerous blood-filled stylets and needles.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for securing and protecting and intravenous catheter from unwanted and undesired movement thereby significantly decreasing complications and reducing unscheduled catheter restarts.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a venipuncture site protector having a transparent tapered body member having a slotted face at its proximal end disposed at about an angle of 60 degrees and an interior wall for wedging a conventional catheter in a fixed secured position after the catheter has been previously disposed into the vein of a patient.